Goodnight
by lovemelikeyoumeanit
Summary: Imagine you meeting teenage Sam and Dean while staying at Bobby's because your dad has gone on a hunt with John Winchester. My first Supernatural story and my first imagine! Please review. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! T for mild swearing.
1. The Meeting

**Imagine you meeting teenage Sam and Dean while staying at Bobby's because your dad has gone on a hunt with John Winchester.**

**Y/N=your name**

"Dad, I am 16 years old! And I'm more than capable of killing a couple vampires!" you begged your father to take you on the hunt with him, instead of dropping you at Bobby's like he usually does.

"No, Y/N. It's just John and I on this hunt. He's leaving his kids with Bobby, too. The older one is your age," he said without taking his eyes off of the road, "Besides, you know how I feel about taking you on long hunts, and we're gonna be gone for at least a month."

You slumped back into your seat, realizing that there was no way you could convince him to take you along. '_This is gonna be a month from Hell.'_ You thought to yourself.

"Y/N!" Bobby greeted you at the door, "John isn't here yet, but he just called and said he'd be here in about ten minutes." Your father and Bobby went to the kitchen to get lunch. Having already eaten, you decided to just go unpack your stuff.

"Y/N, get down here!" Your dad called to you. You slid down banister, instead of actually taking the stairs, and accidentally fell off of the end. You closed your eyes, expecting to feel the all too familiar pain of crashing into the floor, but instead felt someone's hands steadying you. You opened your eyes and looked into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes you had ever seen.

"Falling for me already? Name's Dean Winchester. What's yours gorgeous?" he winked at you after lazily raking his eyes up and down your body.

"Winchester, huh? That's funny-I don't remember John being a pervert. Must not be genetic," You wrenched yourself out of his grasp and walked over to the smaller boy, who was currently standing next to Bobby. Both of them were laughing their asses off. Dean rolled his eyes, but couldn't help letting a small smile escape. "That means you're Sam," he nodded and you remembered your father saying something about him being the quiet one. "Well, I'm Y/N. I'm also tired. I'm going to bed." You had already reached the top of the staircase and were rounding the corner when you heard Deans voice faintly float up to you.

"Goodnight."

**Please leave a comment letting me know what you think. This was my first imagine, so I would love feedback! Sorry about any mistakes. Also, I'm leaving this as being in-progress because I'm considering turning it into a whole story. So, let me know if you guys want me to continue this. If you have any imagine or oneshot requests, please either leave them in the comments or pm them to me and I'll see what I can do. ~Haylee**


	2. Car Wash

**So I decided to continue this due to a few people requesting it. Plus writing this is really fun. Anyhoo…here's chapter 2.**

It had been a week since you had arrived at Bobby's. You were going to start school the upcoming Monday. Sam was upstairs reading. Bobby was out on a hunt. Dean was washing the Impala. You decided to go hang out with Dean, though it would probably end in you strangling him.

The week that you had been there had been filled with innuendos and suggestive looks. All while Bobby wasn't looking. Sam was though, and some of the faces he made were hilarious. Sam had told you about Dean's reputation, so you put up your walls, closing yourself off to him.

You went upstairs and changed into your favorite bikini. It had a half black-half white bandeau top and black boy short bottoms. You put on your black wedge flip flops and black Ray Bans. You pulled your hair up into a ponytail and headed downstairs.

Dean was shirtless, revealing his six pack abs. He was only in a pair of dark green swim trunks and flip flops. He looked you up and down and smirked.

"You want some help?" You offered, not able to take your eyes off of his chest and abs. "I was bored."

"Sure thing, Princess. There's another sponge and bucket in the garage. You walked into the garage. You could feel him staring at you. "Stop checking out my ass!" You called back to him. You could hear him chuckle, but surprisingly, he didn't make any comments.

….

You and Dean had been outside for hours and you were beginning to get bored again. He was leaning close to the car, rubbing smooth, loving circles into the paint. You got a devilish idea.

"Hey, Dean?" you said using your best 'I'm so cute and innocent' voice. He looked up just in time to get hit in the face with a sopping wet sponge.

"Oh it's on," he said, grabbing the bucket of icy water. You squealed and ran around to the other side of the car. The two of you ran in circles for a while. After about five minutes you stopped running and leant into the Impala to get something, keeping a close eye on Dean. You looked down for a split second, and when you looked back up, he was gone.

You stepped out of the car and turned around, ready to call his name. Suddenly, a bucketful of freezing water was dumped on you. Thoroughly drenched, you turned back towards the Impala. Dean kneeled on top of the car, smirking.

He hopped down and handed you a towel. Wrapping yourself up, you said, "You're a jackass, you know that?" You glare at him.

"Oh come on. You shouldn't have started something you couldn't finish. Now c'mon," he grabbed your hand, "We need to get showered and warmed up."

"Yeah a shower sounds good. _Separately_," You put and emphasis on that last bit.

He laughed, "Of course, Princess. But just let me know if you change my mind, though." He winked at you. You laughed and punched him softly in the arm. The two of you walked back to the house laughing. It wasn't until you reached the door that you realized, _He never let go of my hand_.

**And Chapter 2 is done. These are all just kinda oneshots/drabbles that tie together and create a story. Sorry for any mistakes, but I don't have a beta. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	3. The Closet

**OMG! So there's a really good reason for why I haven't updated in so long. 1) My computer cord broke, so my laptop died and I couldn't use it. 2) I MOVED! **

**Also, I'm going to write this one in first person instead of second person POV. Please review and tell me which way you like it better. Whichever POV is the most popular is the one I'll do the rest of these in.**

**Y/HS/N=Your High School's Name (or whatever you want it to be called)**

**Y/L/N=Your last name**

_**Imagine Dean getting jealous when a guy asks you out./Imagine getting detention with Dean.**_

"Oh my god! You actually did it?!" I could barely breathe from laughing so hard. It was my third day at Y/HS/N. So far, things had been going pretty well. I had almost every class with Dean. The only ones I had by myself were science and chorus (1). I had gotten friendly with a few people, but Dean was the closest thing to a friend I had-and I hated him (at least that's what I told myself).

I was currently sitting at lunch with Dean, talking about a case he worked with his Dad where the shape shifter turned into him. Since John knew that the real Dean would follow any order that he gave him, he told both Deans to kiss another _male_ hunter that was working with them. Knowing that his only other choice was to get blasted with rock salt, he did it. He's still mad at his dad for it.

"Hey there, hot stuff," A deep voice interrupted my laughter.

I calmed myself down before saying, "Hey, Dean. Looks like you've got an admirer." Dean glared at me before turning his glare onto said 'admirer'. The guy was easily six feet tall, well built, and was a blue eyed blonde. His eyes raked over my body-which I didn't blame him, I looked great (2).

"Actually, sweetheart, I was talking to you," he smirked (it wasn't as hot as Dean's, though).

"Really, _sweetheart_," I spat the pet name at him, "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

"Ooh, feisty. I like it. The name's Jake," He leant in a little bit closer to me, "So what do you say to you, me, a movie, and lots of making out?" Dean was still glaring at Jake. If looks could kill, he'd be a pile of smoldering ashes.

"No thanks," I answered so nonchalantly, Jake actually stumbled backwards. I guess he wasn't used to rejection.

"W-what did you just say?" Aww, the poor baby sounded so confused.

"She said no, jackass," Dean spoke up. The look on his face was probably terrifying, judging by how Jake was acting. It didn't affect me, though.

"Why?"

"Quite frankly, 'cause you're a douchenozzle," I said. Dean looked about ready to jump the guy. I put a hand on Dean's arm and he visibly relaxed.

"Bug off, dickwad," Dean's voice had a twinge of something I just couldn't put my finger on, "Or next time I won't be so kind." Apparently Jake was smart enough to understand what Dean meant, because he tucked tail and ran.

"Thanks," I said to Dean, who didn't respond, just turned back to his food and continued eating.

I leaned against the door of the janitor's closet and waited for Dean to walk by on his way to class. When he did, I grabbed him and yanked him inside. I pushed my forearm against his throat, "What the hell was that in the lunchroom today?"

"I didn't like the way he was talking to you," Dean answered. I could hear him struggling for air, so I loosened my hold a bit.

"Yeah, well I could have handled it myself."

"You're really bipolar, you know? First you're thanking me, now you're pissed. And for the same reason! By the way, you think you could loosen up a bit? That hurts like a bitch."

I let go of him completely this time, back up to lean against the other wall. Dean stepped forward so he was right in front of me. He was leaning down so his face was right in front of mine. It kinda looked like he was in a lunge position. It would have been funny if he weren't so goddamn close. He put a hand on each side of my head. I was caged in. "Gotcha," he whispered. We were so close I could feel his breath ghosting across my lips.

My mind was foggy from the incredibly hot guy just centimeters away from me. All I could think to say was, "Why?"

Instead of answering me, Dean crushed his lips onto mine. He stepped up to normal height, and I stepped onto my tiptoes to attempt to keep up. He picked me up and I barely had time to wrap my legs around his waist before my back was against the wall again. The kiss was rough and needy, but amazing none the less. We kissed for a good five or six minutes, before I pulled away, gasping for air.

We were standing there, gasping, with our foreheads pressed together when the door flew open. We turned and were met with the glare of our very angry looking math teacher. "Mr. Winchester, Ms. Y/L/N. Detention in my room after school today," she took off down the hall with Dean and I trailing behind her, grumbling at the fact that we had to stay at this hellhole even longer than usual.

**Finally, a kiss! Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter and which POV you like better. Also, I would **_**love**_** some imagine suggestions if any of you lovelies have any! **

**Sorry if you don't sing, but I needed and elective to put in.**

** goodnightch3/set?id=132937563 **

**On another note, I'm looking for someone to beta my stories. You wouldn't have to do all of the fandoms I write, just the ones that you feel comfortable with. Like, if you don't like The 100, you don't have to beta The 100. You know what I mean? Please PM me if you're interested.**

**XOXO,**

**Haley**


	4. Dark

**So I'm going to start writing some chapters that have a single word or phrase as a prompt. They will still be written as imagines, and they will still be with Teen!Dean. I just thought I'd try something different than the imagine prompts that I've been using. This way I have a bit more freedom with what I write.**

**The word is…**_**dark**_**.**

When I was younger, I was afraid of the dark. When I told my father, he told me that the monsters were real and gave me a shotgun.

By the time I was 10 years old, I had been fighting the 'things that go bump in the night' for five years. I was still afraid of the dark.

When I was fifteen, my mother was killed on a routine salt and burn. I became even more afraid of the dark.

"C'mon, Y/N! We need to go!" Bobby called to me from his pickup truck. I grabbed a few more vials of holy water and stuffed them in my bag, before jogging outside.

"Sorry," I said, "I forgot where I left my knife." I joined Dean in the bed of the truck, while Sam sat shotgun and Bobby drove.

"Okay, Y/N, this is a simple one. We think that the spirit is hanging onto a letter opener. It should be in the basement of the house we're going to," Dean filled me in on the details of the case, "If you find the letter opener, you have to destroy it. Quickly. Time is of the essence."

"I know Dean. I've done this before. Just remember; in our line of work, nothing is ever 'simple'," I reminded him just as the truck rolled to a stop in front of an abandoned house that looked like it was falling apart. We hopped out of the truck, me ignoring Dean's offered help.

"Alright, listen up ya' idgits! The guy died in a fire about a hundred years ago, so try to avoid using the flashlights," Bobby led us to the basement where the letter opener was supposed to be. Sam and Bobby stopped to search the first room in the basement, while Dean and I continued on down a hallway to check the other one.

I gripped my shotgun a little bit tighter, straining my eyes to see around me. Dean's arm brushed against mine, and I jumped.

"What's the matter? You afraid of the dark?" he joked. When I didn't answer he stopped walking and turned to face me, "Oh my god. You are, aren't you?"

"It's a long story that I really don't want to get into right now," I said stubbornly. I was still a bit miffed about the fact that he hadn't mentioned our kiss. It was as if it never happened.

"Whatever," Dean carried on walking down the hall. I stayed glued to his side, my steps a bit more hesitant.

Dean grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, but he kept his eyes forward, scanning for any sign of the spirit. I looked back towards the door.

Maybe the dark wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Tears

**I'm finding it a lot easier to write with these prompt thingies. Don't hesitate to send 'em in if you have any. Because easier writing means faster updating!**

**The word is **_**tears**_**.**

It had been a week since mine and Dean's makeout session in the janitor's closet. Neither of us had spoken about it. It was almost as if it never happened. In fact, it seemed like Dean was avoiding me!

"Have you seen Dean?" I pulled a girl in our English class aside.

"Sorry, but no. Shouldn't you be the one keeping up with your boyfriend?" she sassily remarked, strutting down the hall.

"He's not my boyfriend," I mumbled. _But I wish he was_; the thought remained unspoken.

"Where the hell is he?" I said to myself. I must have been a bit louder than I thought, because a few people turned around to stare at me. "What?!" They quickly turned back around. After all, I was the scary new girl who supposedly came from a school for juvenile delinquents.

I continued on my way to history when a closet door opened right in front of me. Out stepped some girl and…

"Dean?" I hid the hurt in my voice.

"Y/N," I put my hand up, stopping him from stating what had already been made pretty obvious. He never cared. I was just another conquest to add to his list.

"Stop," he stumbled a little at the coldness in my voice before regaining his composure. "I really don't want to hear it." I 'accidentally' bumped him as I walked by, snatching his keys from his pocket.

I stomped out to the parking lot, found the car that Dean kept at Bobby's, and got in. I started the car, feeling the smooth rumble of the engine resonate throughout the entire thing. I pulled out of the parking lot, wiping away the tears that I hadn't even notice start falling.

**I know, I know! Please don't hate me! I just thought that things were going a bit too smoothly. So, I added some drama to the mix. This was a short one, but the actual makeout one was close to a thousand words, and I've been a bit busy with school having just started back up. I'm still getting into the swing of things. Also, I've changed the age of both Dean and the reader in this story. They are sixteen and in their sophomore year of high school. **


	6. Pain

**Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to thank my amazing new beta ShriQuinn! This is the first chapter that she's beta-ed for me, and she did a fabulous job!**

**You are on your period.**

I gripped my abdomen as another wave of blinding pain ripped through my body. I felt like screaming, felt like doing _something_, but I couldn't move from where I was curled up in the fetal position.

I hadn't been kidnapped. I wasn't being tortured by some demon. I would prefer that over what was actually happening. It was my hell week.

Another crippling wave of pain shot through my midsection. Caught off guard, I _did _scream this time. Exactly three seconds later, Dean burst into the room with Sam right behind him.

"What is it? A demon, spirit, what?" When I didn't answer, he turned to look at me.

"What?!" I barked at him. His concerned face immediately turned pissed.

"Sheesh what crawled up your ass and died?" Without thinking, I pulled my knife and jumped him. We wrestled for a few minutes before I had him pinned. I was straddling him with my knees, pinning his arms down. He was smirking like an idiot. Oh, how I just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

I raised the knife before swinging it back down. Luckily, Sam caught my wrist, so I only cut Dean a little bit. "You just tried to kill me," Dean whispered.

Suddenly, I was crying, "I'm sorry. I just got so mad. You don't even understand what it's like. It feels I'm being stabbed thousands of times from the inside out."

"Did a witch curse you?" I shook my head, mentally sighing at his stupidity.

"Are you possessed?" This time Sam answered before I got the chance.

"She's on her period, you dipshit!" It was a good thing he answered for me, because I was about ready to start swinging at Dean again.

"Oh. Are you ok?" Dean asked.

Wow, he really wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. "You have exactly three seconds to get out before I shoot you," I growled at him.

Dean slowly backed out the door, dragging Sam with him. As soon as they were out of sight, the boys took off running down the hall. Dean pulled his phone out to call Bobby for backup.

**So, this one's just a funny little part that I thought up the other day. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	7. Talk

**Hey! So I know it's been a while. I really have no excuse but school. School's been kicking my ass lately. So this one is really short and unbetaed. I still plan to keep the beta I have, but I wanted to get this up ASAP. Anyways, I hope it isn't too bad.**

I could feel the heat of Dean's stare from across the room. "Y/N" he started, but I cut him off, not wanting to hear the rejection that was about to come out of his mouth. It was my turn to talk.

"It's fine, Dean. What happened in the janitor's closet was a mistake. It was in the heat of the moment and it won't happen again," I put up my walls, refusing to let him see how much I hurt inside.

"Y/N that's not-" Dean tried to talk, but I interrupted, talking over him.

"Dean! I told you it's fine! And now that we're both on the same page, things should be a lot less awkward around here. Now, I'm gonna go grab a burger." I grabbed the keys to the Impala from the hook by the door and left. I willed myself not to look back at Dean, knowing I would cry. When I finally made it to the Impala, I got in and let myself break down and cry.


	8. TW! Sexual Assault (Attempted)

**TW: Imagine Dean finding out that someone tried to rape you. **

**Ok guys, I was supposed to post this when I got home from school yesterday, but then I got sick and ended up sleeping most of the day and going to bed real early. Sorry about that. I'm still sick, so I may be able to knock a few more chapters out today. They may not go up today though. Anyways, this chapter is kinda heavy, and deals with attempted rape, so I did put a trigger warning on it. I hope you guys like it.**

My back slammed against the lockers, but he kept coming towards me. "Just imagine the things I'm gonna do to you, sweetheart," he had a wolfish grin on his face. It fit the situation perfectly, too. He was the predator. I was the prey. And he had finally caught me.

He kept advancing. His body was practically flush against mine. He had my hands pinned above my head. I struggled and kicked, but he wouldn't budge.

His mouth attached to my neck. He began working his way down towards my shoulder. It was disgusting. I shuddered. I tried to cry out for help, but I barely got a syllable out before his mouth was on mine. I bit his lip, hard.

He wiped the blood on his sleeve, "You're a feisty lil' firecracker, aren't you? That's hot." He kept one hand around my wrists above my head. The other moved down to begin working on my pants button.

Tears leaked out of my eyes. This was it, this was how I was going to lose my virginity. I'd always thought that it's be more romantic, more special. But I was going to end up just another statistic.

I felt my pants button pop open. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried fighting him again. He was too strong, though. When I realized that there was nothing I could do to stop him I just gave up and braced myself for what was coming. It never came though. The weight was lifted off of me. I opened my eyes and saw Sam on the ground fighting the guy. I ran over and pried him off. Then he and I got the hell out of that men's room.

The class period was almost over, so he took me out to the football field to calm down. I collapsed onto the bleachers and began crying. I cried and cried and cried. I didn't even notice that Sam had left until he came back with Dean.

"Holy shit. What happened to you, Princess?" I began to cry harder. I realized that my pants were still undone and my shirt was ripped halfway down the front.

"Do you guys have a shirt I can borrow?"

Dean nodded, but demanded answers first. So I told him. I told him every last horrifying detail. Sam sat with me and tried to keep me from crying too hard that they wouldn't understand me.

When I looked up, Dean had a look of pure rage on his face, "I swear to god I'm gonna rip his lungs out!" When he looked over at me his eyes softened a bit, though he still looked royally pissed. "Why didn't you fight him?"

"I tried but I wasn't strong enough. I let my fear get the best of me," I looked up at him. "I'm sorry," I sniffled.

"_**You're**_ sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. You know who is gonna be sorry, though? That asshole who thinks he can do that to you. He'll be real sorry when I'm done with him," Dean growled.

"Please don't hurt him. Right now I just wanna put on a shirt that actually works and go back to Bobby's," I begged. Dean pulled off his flannel that he had on over his t-shirt and under his leather jacket and gave it to me to put on. After that, we left, both boys with their arm around my shoulders.

"I swear though, the next time I see that guy…" Dean trailed off, leaving the rest to my imagination.

"Just take me home." And he did.

**Ok so I realized that Sam's only been in like two chapters, so I thought I'd make him a more predominant part of this one. Also, I don't know how detailed I got the assault, seeing as I have been lucky enough for it to never have happened to me. Anyways, feel free to leave any questions, comments, or concerns in the reviews.**

**XOXO,**

**Haley**


	9. AN (PLEASE READ)

Hey! It's been a really long time, I know. Anyways, I'm thinking of starting the story back up again. I was wondering if you guys would want me to, seeing as how long it's been. So do you? Please let me know in the reviews. Also if you have any requests please let me know. I love all of you!


End file.
